tangled in the bones of this love
by hunukr
Summary: Natalya's girlfriend wants to add another person to their relationship, but Natalya isn't so sure. Side Ukr/Nyo!Ame and Romano/Nyo!Can/Nyo!Japan.


**fixed a bunch of typos!**

* * *

Natalya woke alone and cold. Her face scrunched up in discomfort, and she wriggled away from the cold spot on the other side of the bed. Her eyes drifted open and she stared blearily at the ceiling. It was an awful, unsettling white. It gleamed in the moonlight. Natalya squeezed her eyes shut. I really need to paint it something nicer, she thought absently as she drifted back to sleep. She was almost dreaming when it occurred to her that she really shouldn't be alone, and her eyes snapped open.

She hopped out of bed, scowling as her feet hit the cold, hard floor, and she scampered out of the bedroom. First she checked the bathroom, then the kitchen. Both were empty. She could feel her panic steadily rising like a tidal wave, and it wasn't until she'd nearly reached her breaking point that she caught sight of the note, taped to the front door. She flicked on the light, wishing she had put on her glasses. The note read:

Natalya, I've gone to stay with Erika for a few days. Need some space.

all my love, Adélaïde

Natalya sank to the ground, suddenly exhausted. Of course. They had had a fight, after all. She'd just thought... Well.

She sighed and got to her feet. It was going to be a lonely next few days.

In the morning she called Iryna, who knew something had happened right away.

"What happened?" She asked, before Natalya could say. Natalya smiled weakly. That was her sister for you.

"It's Adélaïde," She said quietly, and Iryna gasped. "Oh no," She whispered, "Are you..." She trailed off, obviously reluctant to say it. Natalya gave a watery laugh. "No, at least I don't think so. We had a fight and she needs her space, so she's with Erika right now." Iryna was silent for a moment, taking it all in. "What did you fight about? If you don't mind." Natalya had to think. Did she want to talk about it? Several minutes passed by in silence before she decided to go ahead. "You know how I am," She started. Iryna laughed. She did indeed. "I'm just not very good with displays of affection, verbal or otherwise, and, well..."

Iryna sighed. "I understand. Amelia is very affectionate, and, well, I wasn't always. It was hard for us in the beginning too." Natalya felt as if a burden had been taken from her. "How did you get past it?" Iryna chuckled. "Well, I got better at showing affection the longer we dated, because I felt more comfortable, and she got better at understanding that I couldn't always give her the physical affection she wanted, but that it didn't mean I didn't love her." Natalya stayed silent, thinking deeply. "I see," She murmured. And then: "But I haven't even told her I love her yet." Iryna choked. "You haven't...?" Natalya sighed. "No, I want to, but..." She grimaced. "It never seems right." She could practically hear Iryna rolling her eyes. "That doesn't matter! You tell her as soon as she gets home, you hear me?"

Natalya wanted to protest, but she knew her sister was right. "I will," She said quietly. "I swear." Iryna laughed. "Good," She said, and then she hung up. Natalya shook her head, smiling.

Two days later she came home to the lights on, and a delicious smell wafting out of the kitchen window. She rushed up the walkway and in through the door, grinning breathlessly. "Adélaïde!" She called excitedly, throwing her coat over the armchair and dashing into the kitchen. Adélaïde turned, smiling, and Natalya engulfed her in a big hug. Adélaïde squeaked in surprise, before giving back as good as she got. "I love you," Natalya whispered, remembering her promise to Iryna. She had thought she would be nervous, but instead, she felt calm and happy.

Adélaïde froze. "Oh," She sighed. "Thank you." She sagged against Natalya as if a great burden had been taken from her. Natalya opened her mouth to apologize, but she suddenly leapt away from her, a look of horror on her face. "Oh! The chicken!" She yelped, scurrying towards the oven. Natalya watched her, laughing fondly. All was as it should be.

The dinner was a disaster. Oh, the food was delicious, as always, but Adélaïde was nervous and awkward, far off. After they had both eaten their fill she cleared her throat. "We need to talk," She said, holding Natalya's gaze steadily. Natalya winced. "Very well," She said slowly. Adélaïde gave her a strained smile. "It's, um, well." She coughed slightly, avoiding her gaze. "I want to, well. I want our relationship to be open. Sort of. That's not really the right word..." She was babbling, but Natalya wasn't listening. Her brain and crashed to a halt. "What?" She said finally, her voice coming out harsher than she intended it to. Adélaïde flinched. "Well, it's. I want us to date other people. As well as each other. Or specifically, one other person." She took a deep breath, and suddenly Natalya understood. "You want to date Erika." She said dully. Adélaïde sighed. "I want us to date Erika, and only if it's alright with you." Natalya blinked. I need to... I need to think." She stood up, gathering the dishes and taking them to the sink. She washed them absentmindedly, her mind whirring wildly. By the time she was done she had decided one thing: she needed space, and time, and she said as much. Adélaïde smiled sadly. "Very well."

She went to Iryna and Amelia's that night. Amelia answered the door, took one look at her face, and called for Iryna. They led her into their living room and sat her down in their armchair. Amelia perched on the arm of it, frowning sympathetically. Iryna shot her wife a tired, amused look but said nothing. "Did you break up?" She whispered, as if she thought Natalya would turn to dust if she spoke louder. Natalya shook her head numbly. Amelia's frown deepened. "Then...?" Natalya cleared her throat. "She wants to date Erika. Well, she wants us to date Erika." Amelia's face cleared in understanding. "I know some people like that!" She exclaimed. Natalya's head jerked up so fast her neck burned white-hot and she grimaced. "Really?" She said when the pain had died down. Amelia nodded excitedly. "Yeah! My sister, Madeleine, her girlfriend Kyoko, and their boyfriend Romano!" She tilted her head, and her brow puckered, as if she was deep in thought. "Would you like to meet them?" Natalya's eyes lit up and she nodded excitedly, unable to speak. Amelia grinned down at her before hopping off the chair and dashing to the kitchen, where their phone was. Iryna gazed after her, a fond smile gracing her face.

"You really love her," Natalya said quietly. Iryna looked down at her in surprise. "Well, yes. I am married to her, after all." Natalya shrugged, as if to say so? "Mama and Papa were too," She said softly. Iryna sighed and nodded, conceding her point. They were quiet for a little while, remembering how it had been to live in a house with no love. "She means the world to me," Iryna said finally, smiling almost wistfully. "I couldn't bear to live without her." Natalya nodded. She wasn't quite there with Adélaïde yet, but she knew she would be someday soon.

Madeleine, Kyoko, and Romano came by the next day for lunch. Madeleine and Kyoko were holding hands and giggling, while Romano trailed behind them. He looked as if he was trying to look grumpy, but failed miserably, as his eyes shone whenever he looked at his girlfriends.

Amelia threw herself at the two girls, squeezing them in a tight bearhug. Madeleine and Kyoko giggled louder, returning the hug, and behind them, Romano rolled his eyes at their antics. When Amelia went to hug him, he flipped her off, but allowed her to hug him anyways. Natalya couldn't stop grinning at the exchange, and Madeleine winked when she saw her. "They're always like this," She whispered conspiratorially. Kyoko laughed softly. "Don't speak as if you don't often get involved in their antics," She admonished gently, her eyes twinkling merrily. Madeleine sighed. "You got me there!" She laughed.

When Amelia and Romano were done being ridiculous the group went and sat in the kitchen. It was awkward at first, but then Iryna called Amelia away to help her with the food. Kyoko smiled at Natalya once Amelia left. "So, Amelia told us about your situation. Why don't you explain it to us yourself?" She said gently. Natalya coughed. "Well, it's. My girlfriend wants to date someone else. Too. Well, she wants us both to. But I..." She paused, struggling to find the words. "I don't know if I can do it. You guys make it look so easy, but I can barely do one relationship, and two might... I might hurt them, or something, and I..." The three older people glanced at each other. It was Romano who spoke first. "It isn't easy, I won't lie," He said, reaching across the table to take her hand. "But it's worth it, if you really care about the people involved. Just like any other relationship, really." He squeezed her hand gently before letting go. Madeleine nodded thoughtfully. "There's something you're not telling us, isn't there?" She asked gently. Natalya heaved a great sigh. "I just. I'm not very good with affection, and stuff. My girlfriend and I just had a fight about it, and I only recently told her I loved her. I don't know how I'll be able to give two people the affection they need." She looked up at them, expecting sympathy or disgust. Instead, she saw amusement. "Try not to worry too much about that," Kyoko said, smiling. "They'll tell you when they need affection; you just need to listen." Romano was nodding in agreement. "Both Kyoko and I have a harder time showing affection, and even Madeleine isn't as affectionate as those two." He jerked his head towards Iryna and Amelia, who were dancing around the kitchen, giggling and kissing intermittently. Natalya sighed, a weight lifted off her shoulders. "Thanks," She said quietly. Madeleine smiled warmly at her. "Now all you have to do is decide it if it's worth it to you, and if you can like the other person like that." Natalya frowned. "Well..." She said slowly, thinking. Erika was pretty, beautiful even, with her golden hair, her pixie cut, and her brilliant green eyes. Her crooked teeth only made her more charming, and her guffawing laugh was cute. She was sweet too, good and kind, smart, funny and levelheaded. Natalya had thought of dating her before she started dating Adélaïde. She nodded slowly. "I think... I might be able to." The other three grinned. "Then that's all you need to know," Kyoko said. "Good luck, Natalya."

Natalya went home later that night, to find Adélaïde pacing nervously in the living room. "Hello," She said quietly. Adélaïde jumped, squeaking. "Oh, Natalya!" She exclaimed. "You scared me!" Natalya winced. "Sorry," She said. The stood awkwardly, Adélaïde avoiding her gaze. "We need to talk," Natalya said finally, sighing. Adélaïde nodded nervously, and Natalya lead her to the living room, sitting her down.

"I've decided to give it a try," she said. "But we're going on a trial date first. Then, if all goes well, we'll discuss it. Ok?" Adélaïde leapt from her chair, wobbling slightly, and threw herself at Natalya, who caught her in her arms. "Thank you," She whispered. And then: "I love you too, you know." Natalya smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I know." All was as it should be. All was well.


End file.
